


La primera vez que vieron el amanecer juntos

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Series: La primera vez que [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah es la novia de Louis, es con ella con quien debe salir, a quien debe besar,  a la que debe llamar por teléfono y decirle que la extraña. Harry sabe eso, y sin embargo quiere ser él quien salga con Louis, quiere él ser el dueño de sus besos, y quiere que lo llame y le diga que lo extraña. Pero, se repite, Louis es el novio de Hannah, no el suyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La primera vez que vieron el amanecer juntos

**Author's Note:**

> La serie "La primera vez que" se propone recorrer el camino *ficcional por el que pasaron Harry y Louis desde que audicionaron en el X Factor hasta hoy. No tiene un número de capítulos y cada parte puede leerse por separado, pero se continúan unos a otros cronológicamente. 
> 
> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

Cuando Harry salió de la ducha, ya eran las 8 de la noche, apenas 14 minutos más tarde de la última vez que había mirado el reloj. Se hizo espacio hacia la sala donde por el momento sólo estaban Liam y Zayn jugando videojuegos. Miró alrededor, mordiéndose el labio, proponiéndose sonar del modo más natural posible cuando hiciera la pregunta.

“Así que… ¿Louis no volvió todavía?”

Su voz flaqueó cuando pronunció su nombre, pero a pesar de eso no ganó miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de banda. Liam negó con la cabeza en silencio, pero Zayn no pudo contenerse de hacer una broma.

“Debe estar ocupado poniéndose al día con Hannah” exclamó y la breve risotada que su propio chiste le causó, provocó que perdiera la partida.

Ninguno de los dos notó aquella extraña mueca que se formó en sus labios al oír ese nombre, estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo y bromeando sobre el juego. Harry se sentó al lado de ellos en el sillón, dubitativo, intentando que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa, aunque con poco éxito.

Louis no estaba, y a Harry siempre le costaba un poco más de trabajo sonreír en su ausencia. Y esta ausencia, sobre todas, era la más dolorosa: estaba con Hannah.

Zayn se corrió, dejándole su lugar, y se sentó en el brazo del sillón, al lado de Harry. Le pasó el joystick, que él tomó pasivamente mientras asentía como un bobo a todo lo que sus amigos decían. No estaba de ánimos para prestar atención a la conversación, y de hecho ni siquiera estaba de ánimos para estar allí. Quería irse a su casa, o más lejos aún, a algún lugar donde Louis no existiera y donde las cosas fueran más sencillas.

Aunque, de hecho, no. No quería irse lejos ni volver atrás. Todo sería simplemente más sencillo si Hannah no estuviera. No se trataba de Louis, se trataba de ella, que había osado interrumpir aquella rara pero fantástica relación que los dos habían construido.

Rara porque era secreta, y porque Harry nunca había guardado (ni había sabido guardar) un secreto antes. Rara porque entre ellos se daba un lenguaje único, en base de miradas y gestos, que decían cuándo, dónde y cómo encontrarse. Rara porque aunque Harry no gustaba de Louis, se sentía como si.

Y fantástica porque… Porque Louis era fantástico. Era divertido, alegre y atractivo. Siempre sabía qué decir y cómo decirlo. Con él se sentía protegido y protector al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todas las cosas, acompañado. Fantástica porque Harry nunca había conocido a una persona que lo comprendiera tanto.

No. No se trataba de Louis.

El problema era Hannah.

Liam sacudió su hombro con una mirada preocupada decorando su rostro. “¿Estás bien?” le preguntó cuando ganó la atención de su amigo.

Él asintió, un poco mareado y confundido. Por un momento hasta se había olvidado de dónde estaba, aunque una simple mirada alrededor le bastó para ubicarse (sólo había visto muebles tan caros en la casa del x-factor)

“Creo que aún está un poco dormido” bromeó Zayn y zarandeó la cabeza de Harry en un gesto entre torpe y afectuoso. Él respondió con una exageradamente falsa sonrisa, que no logró tranquilizar ni por un segundo a Liam.

“¿En serio no te pasa nada?” insistió él. Harry negó con la cabeza y balbuceó lo mismo que su amigo acababa de decir en su defensa.

“Es que recién me despierto, eso es todo” mintió. Giró la mirada hacia la pantalla e intentó ubicarse en el video juego: al parecer era el turno suyo de elegir equipo, y eso seguramente había llevado a que Liam note lo ausente que estaba de la situación. 

Notaba como sus amigos intercambiaban miradas detrás suyo, pero temía que si acaso los confrontara al respecto, lo hostigarían más con preguntas, y si bien había demostrado saber guardar un secreto en ese último tiempo, era probable que si alguien le preguntara abiertamente, no pudiera controlarse.

Harry siempre había sido así, un libro abierto. Nunca había ocultado nada de nadie, ni siquiera de su madre o su hermana mayor. Siempre comentaba las personas que le gustaban, los amigos que se hacía, los lugares a los que iba. Por algún motivo, sin embargo, supo que no debía contarles de Louis.

Allí había comenzado todo, con ese simple secreto. Algo había sido diferente con Louis desde el primer momento, porque nunca en su vida Harry había tenido la necesidad de ocultar algo.

Y no podía reducirse la cuestión a algo así como “vergüenza”, al contrario: él siempre había dado por entendido que el amor era igual para todos, parejas heterosexuales, u homosexuales; no era la primera vez que se besaba con chicos, y nunca había sentido ningún tipo de problema con contárselo, al menos, a su hermana mayor.

Y al fin de cuentas, lo que tenía con Louis era sólo eso, ¿no? Es decir, sólo eran amigos que se besaban, y quizá un poco más. Pero no eran novios, ni siquiera eran amantes.

Por eso mismo era tan preocupante: si los límites eran tan claros, si no le importaba estar en aquella extraña pero fantástica relación con un hombre, porque su sexualidad no era un problema, ¿por qué no se lo contaba a nadie?

“¡Harry!” Insistió Liam al tiempo que dejaba, frustrado, el joystick sobre la mesa. 

Las mejillas del aludido se pusieron rojas como un tomate cuando notó que, otra vez, se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos y se había olvidado de dónde estaba. 

“Perdón, perdón” murmuró mientras le daba select al equipo de su preferencia. 

Pero Liam, esta vez, no estaba dispuesto a seguir jugando. Cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño en un gesto tan paternal que era gracioso, mientras el joystick permanecía inmóvil frente a la mesita.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia Zayn, con la esperanza de que él colaborara esta vez también, a descomprimir la situación, pero él tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a dejar el tema. También fruncía el ceño y lo observaba preocupado, y a aquel sentimiento pesado en el pecho que acompañaba a Harry desde el día anterior, se sumó una horrible sensación de culpa: no le gustaba causarle un mal rato a sus amigos.

“Vamos, Harry, ¿te pasó algo?” preguntó Zayn.

Harry negó con la cabeza, y agachó la mirada. Liam puso una mano en su hombro y comenzó un discurso rápido e ininterrumpido:, “Has estado hecho un desastre todo el día, te despertaste tarde, comiste y te volviste a acostar, después de una siesta de horas bajaste y te sentaste aquí como un zombi, disperso, con cara de pena”.

“No tienes que contarnos si no quieres” lo interrumpió Zayn, “Pero tienes que saber que puedes contar con nosotros”.

“No llegaremos muy lejos si no podemos contar entre nosotros” aclaró Liam.

Harry asintió y tragó saliva mientras jugueteaba con la tela de su pantalón con la yema de los dedos. Sentía otra vez las miradas de sus amigos conversando silenciosas detrás de su espalda, pero el instinto de supervivencia le pedía que no dijera nada al respecto.

“Entiendo que te lleves mejor con Louis” insistió Zayn, y oír ese nombre pronunciado de la boca de sus amigos, imaginar hacia donde podría llevar esa conversación, le causó escalofríos. “Pero puedes contarnos cualquier cosa a nosotros, también somos tus amigos y también estamos en la misma banda” finalizó.

Los tres guardaron silencio por un momento, y justo cuando Harry estuvo a punto de hablar, un blondo muchacho de dientes quebrados y que cargaba un bolso, entró a la sala.

Zayn fue el primero que se puso de pie para saludarlo. Liam prefirió primero darle unas palmadas a Harry en la espalda, quien necesitó de un momento y un suspiro para juntar coraje y ponerse de pie, para después con una sonrisa un poco más realista que las anteriores, acercarse al trío.

Ordenaron comida, miraron películas. Niall les contó de su fin de semana con su familia, de la cantidad de gente que se encontró y que miraba el programa y que le pidieron autógrafos. Hasta relató con bastante gracia el reencuentro con su primer noviecita y, probablemente exagerando, cómo ella estaba arrepentida de haberlo dejado ahora que él era famoso.

La novedad y la diversión de la noche, hicieron que a Harry se olvidara por un momento de todas sus preocupaciones, pero cuando terminó la película y miró la hora, todo volvió a su mente. Era pasada la medianoche, y Louis aún no había vuelto. Desde la tarde anterior que Louis no volvía y empezaba a ponerle los pelos de punta.

Empezó a escribir un mensaje de texto pero a mitad de camino se arrepintió y lo borró. Cuando levantó la mirada, Zayn y Niall conversaban, mientras que Liam lo miraba con preocupación.

“Esa comida no ayudó” comentó Harry y carraspeó para acomodar la voz, “Me sentí pesado del estómago todo el día y luego de todo esto estoy aún peor” continuó mintiendo, a pesar de que se daba cuenta de que no era muy convincente.

Hasta Niall lo miraba con una sonrisa contenida, incapaz de discernir si se trataba de una mentira propiamente dicha o si Harry estaba siendo irónico. La primera opción fue confirmada cuando, denotando terribles habilidades de actuación, Harry se excusó a la habitación.

Niall miró a Zayn y Liam en búsqueda de explicaciones: Harry era siempre de los que se quedaban despiertos hasta el final, incluso muchas veces convenciendo a los demás de que se queden un rato más. Nunca, pero nunca, había sido el primero en irse.

Los otros dos chicos, sin embargo, no respondieron a la mirada de Niall, estaban muy ocupados devolviendo miradas de regaño al de rulos, como si pensaran que eso lograría de Harry algún cambio de actitud.

Él solamente ignoró aquellas miradas y aquel silencio incómodo, y subió las escaleras con estruendosos pasos. Escuchó apenas un murmullo, seguramente de Zayn, que preguntaba “¿Qué le pasa?” bastante preocupado.

Cuando llegó al cuarto cerró la puerta detrás de él y dio varios pasos hacia el centro de la habitación. Miró el reloj otra vez, ya eran casi las 00.30.

Una extraña pelota se le formó en el pecho y no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche en la casa de su madre donde Louis y él se habían besado por primera vez. Era la misma sensación, pero esta vez, adivinó, no habría un beso posterior que calmara esa angustia.

¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por Louis?

¿Cómo podía ser que se angustiara sólo porque no lo había visto en un día y medio?

¿Y qué si la noche anterior no se habían entretenido besándose y tocándose como todas las noches anteriores? ¿Y qué si estaba con Hannah?

Hannah era su novia, era lógico que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento de que pase tiempo con ella. Era su deber estar con ella, era su novio. El novio de ella, no de Harry.

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón boca abajo, intentando ocultar de algún modo aquel horrible sentimiento.

Louis era el novio de Hannah, no el suyo, ¿pero por qué eso dolía tanto? ¿Por qué si a Harry no le gustaba Louis? No de ese modo, al menos.

Es decir, obviamente se sentía atraído hacia él, ¿Y quién no? Louis era un chico atractivo, divertido, amable, afectuoso. Era el tipo de persona generosa que todo el mundo desea tener al lado, y además de eso, tenían química, aquel sentimiento inexplicable que une a dos personas aún en las circunstancias más adversas. Aquel magnetismo que atrae los cuerpos y las miradas como si fuera inevitable un encuentro.

Harry y Louis tenían química. Pero nada más.

Dio vueltas en la cama a ese sentimiento por varios minutos, intentando convencerse, como si dudara, de que él no gustaba de Louis, que había una explicación totalmente racional para lo que tenían. De que aquel dolor que sentía cada noche cuando Louis volvía a pasarse a su cama, sólo para que si alguien entrara no los encontrara durmiendo juntos, tenía sólo que ver con que no le gustaba dormir solo. Que lo horrible que se sentía saber que él estaba con Hannah no eran celos, sino aburrimiento. Que no lo extrañaba con locura y desesperación, sino que simplemente quería que vuelva para que le contara qué había estado haciendo.

De vez en vez se interrumpía de sus pensamientos para mirar la hora, para afinar el oído en caso de que Louis hubiese llegado y él no se hubiese dado por enterado. Abajo, sin embargo, sólo se oía el barullo de los tres chicos, no había rastros ni de Louis ni de Hannah.

La última vez que miró el reloj eran las 02:43, después, Harry se quedó dormido.

***

Cuando la puerta se abrió, crujiendo, Harry se despertó de golpe, un poco asustado. Se giró sobre el colchón y miró hacia la puerta, donde una silueta masculina se asomaba. Harry se acomodó la remera, separándola un poco del cuerpo transpirado y caluroso. Se había quedado dormido vestido y hasta con zapatos puestos.

“¿Hazza?” preguntó Louis. Oír su voz sólo confundió a Harry un poco más. Miró el reloj en la mesita, eran las 4:38… ¿De la tarde o de la mañana? Se llevó la mano a la frente y se refregó la cabeza… “¿Hazza?” insistió Louis.

Mientras se acercaba a la cama donde él estaba acostado, la puerta fue cerrándose lentamente, chupándose la luz que alumbraba la alcoba.

“Hola…” respondió él, con la voz ronca y aún un poco confundido. Se oía mucho ruido, demasiado, desde la planta baja de aquel gran edificio. Gente caminando por los pasillos del segundo piso, yendo y viniendo. “¿Qué pasa afuera?” preguntó.

Louis se sentó al borde de la cama, y eso le dio a Harry escalofríos. No estaba listo para verlo.

Lo había extrañado sin parar todo el fin de semana, pero ahora que finalmente lo tenía al lado, se sentía ansioso… Porque aunque quisiera convencerse de que tenía todo bajo control, ese fin de semana había dejado muy claro que no era así. Que no había explicación racional que bastara para abarcar todo el abanico de sensaciones que Louis le despertaba.

“Hay una fiesta bastante interesante abajo” explicó Lou, “Todos están alrededor de Liam intentando lograr que beba algo… Pero dice que no puede porque tiene un solo riñón. A mí me suena a mentira, siendo sinceros, ese chico inventaría cualquier cosa para no tener que beber…. Y te digo la verdad, para mí esos son los peorcitos, los que no quieren emborracharse siempre están ocultando algo” Louis seguía hablando sin parar, y la situación se volvía cada vez más y más confusa para Harry.

O si no confusa, desesperante. Hacía dos días que no se veían, ¿no había cosas más importantes de las que hablar? ¿Qué merecían más atención que el rechazo de Liam a la bebida?

Louis al parecer, finalmente se cansó de aquel monólogo ininterrumpido, y se quedó callado esperando alguna respuesta de Harry. Él sin embargo seguía refregándose la cara, bostezando, mirando hacia abajo…

Con la luz apagada no existía esa comunicación en silencio que siempre mantuvieron, Louis no podía ver sus gestos y comprender sus miradas. Era difícil hablar las cosas abiertamente con Harry, era difícil porque siempre respondía con la verdad.

“Me pareció raro que no estés abajo” se atrevió a decir finalmente. Harry asintió aún en silencio. Él también percibía lo incómodo que era todo cuando no había luz que los alumbre, cuando la única forma de decirse las cosas era pronunciando las exactas palabras.

¿Cómo podía decirle a Louis lo que sentía con palabras?

¿Cómo podría atreverse a decirle abiertamente que lo había extrañado y que estaba celoso de Hannah?

“Estaba durmiendo” explicó Harry finalmente, y de algún modo escuchar su voz grave hizo sentir a Louis un poco más tranquilo.

“Pero ¿por qué? Liam me dijo que dormiste todo el día, ¿te sientes bien?” preguntó preocupado. Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió de par en par, y dos personas que Harry no había visto en su vida se hicieron paso, abrazados, riendo y gritando.

Se disculparon en un balbuceo incomprensible y volvieron a salir de la habitación, dejando a dos pasmados jóvenes en silencio y confundidos.

“Eso fue raro…” comentó Louis, y Harry no pudo evitar reír al oírlo. Su risa, como siempre, alivianó el ambiente, y aunque la habitación seguía completamente a oscuras, por un momento cruzaron sus miradas aunque lo que podían ver era apenas un leve reflejo de algún resplandor tibio que entraba por la ventana.

“¿Quieres ir un rato a la terraza?” preguntó Louis, Harry asintió en seguida, pero como él no pudo verlo, agregó “Allí estaremos más tranquilos, sin gente… entrando borracha a la habitación”.

“Claro” accedió Harry, deseando que a través de su voz, Louis no pudiera adivinar su sonrisa. Realmente era raro cuando tenían que decir las cosas y no bastaban los gestos para comunicarse: los dos sabían para qué iban a la terraza, pero sólo podían insinuarlo, porque decirlo, propiamente decirlo explícita y claramente, sólo atraería preguntas.

Se abrieron paso por la puertita que asomaba tímidamente a la terraza, amplia y de grandes baldosas blancas. Los barandales de vidrio sólo agregaban lujo al edificio, que desde los baños hasta las alcobas estaba decorado como las casas de las revistas.

Harry, que fue él último en subir, trancó la puerta de la terraza detrás de él. La noche era bastante fresca y húmeda y una espesa neblina cubría la vista de la ciudad. Quizá por eso la fiesta había permanecido in-doors y no había borrachos, ni danzantes allí arriba.

Louis se puso en seguida en el ala este de la terraza, y apoyó los brazos sobre el barandal. Harry caminó hacia él, tímido pero poco a poco más relajado. Aunque aún estaba inquieto y confundido por todos los sentimientos que se le habían agolpado aquel fin de semana, estar cerca de Louis lo tranquilizaba. Una parte de él le decía que simplemente dejara de preocuparse, que Louis tenía novia, que la tenía desde antes de conocerlo y que seguramente la seguiría teniendo por un buen rato, lo mejor era simplemente aceptarlo y seguir con su vida, disfrutando al menos de esos momentos que podían compartir.

“¿No estás un poco desabrigado?” Le preguntó Louis cuando vio a Harry, de mangas cortas, apoyar sus brazos con piel de gallina sobre el húmedo y frío barandal.

Harry negó con la cabeza y respondió que estaba bien, pero eso no dejó satisfecho a Louis. Se sacó la campera y se la ofreció, justificando que él venía de afuera, que se había abrigado de sobremanera y que debajo tenía un bonito sweater a rayas que lo mantendría a gusto. Harry lo aceptó, con una tierna sonrisa y se lo puso.

Podía sentir el olor a perfume floral, de mujer, pero el aroma de Louis aún impregnaba la prenda, y poco a poco Harry se olvidó del resto.

Había un millón de cosas que quería preguntarle a Louis, qué había hecho ese fin de semana, si había estado todo el tiempo con ella, si habían dormido juntos, si lo había extrañado. Sobre todo, si él también se había hecho tantas preguntas como él acerca de esa relación que tenían.

Sin embargo, se conformó con abotonarse la campera, con cubrirse el cuello con la pana y aspirar aquel aroma tan agradable que había extrañado tanto el fin de semana.

En vez de hacerle tantas preguntas, una frase que quemó su boca cuando fue pronunciada, se escapó de sus labios como un suspiro, en un gesto espontáneo del que no tuvo el más mínimo control.

“Te extrañé” le dijo, y en seguida sus mejillas se pusieron del mismo color de su nariz que estaba roja del frío.

La respuesta fue tan inmediata, que por un momento Harry se preguntó si acaso las palabras también habían escapado de la boca de Louis sin su consentimiento.

“Yo también te extrañé, Haz” dijo, y cuando cruzaron miradas, cuando sonrieron con tanta ternura el uno al otro, todas las preguntas de Harry fueron respondidas, al menos en parte:

Louis había estado con Hannah todo el fin de semana, habían dormido juntos y eso seguramente seguiría sucediendo, pero también había extrañado a Harry y también se había hecho, como él, un centenar de preguntas sobre qué demonios era lo que tenían. Preguntas que como a Harry lo habían dejado confundido y nervioso.

Louis extendió el brazo y Harry aprovechó el hueco inmediatamente, sin necesitar ninguna invitación formal. Con su brazo rodeó la cintura de Louis y aunque ese tipo de abrazo era bastante raro, porque la diferencia de alturas volvía incómoda esa posición, se quedaron juntos y pegados el uno al otro, en silencio, por varios minutos.

“¿Crees que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas si nos hubiésemos conocido antes?” le preguntó Harry.

Hubo otro momento de silencio en el que Louis solamente acarició el pelo de Harry, meditativo, y cuando finalmente dijo algo, no se trató precisamente de una respuesta directa.

“¿Importa? No es como si pudiésemos volver el tiempo atrás, ni nada” confesó.

Harry frunció el ceño, bastante frustrado, quería una respuesta y la obtendría.

“Pero si pudieras, ¿lo harías?” insistió, esta vez levantando la cabeza un poco para poder encontrarse con la mirada de Louis. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del más petiso de los dos chicos,

“Te ves bastante lindo con esa cara de enojado” le respondió Louis, evitando nuevamente responder y poniéndolo nervioso.

Harry se enderezó, sacando el pecho y levantando la cabeza, como si verse más alto le quitara un poco de la fragilidad que el color de sus mejillas demostraban.

“No estoy enojado” respondió intentando parecer serio, pero la expresión en el rostro frente suyo logró distender cada uno de sus gestos: Mientras Louis se ponía en puntas de pie y acercaba a Harry por el cuello hacia su boca, la tensión en sus cejas se aflojó, sus labios se relajaron, abriendo apenas la boca, y hasta la espalda se arqueó un poco para facilitarle a Louis el trabajo.

Sus labios se encontraron tierna y tibiamente, y por un momento respiraron el aire caliente que salía de la boca del otro. Este también fue un primer beso, en cierto sentido: fue el primer beso que tuvo gusto a algo más, el primero que decía las cosas que por el momento no se atrevían a poner en palabras, el primer beso que confesaba que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era algo más que simple atracción.

Harry abrazó a Louis por la cintura, y se agachó un poco para que no tuviera que estar en puntitas de pie. Hundió la cabeza en su cuello, con cierta timidez, interrumpiendo un beso que era tan bello que lo hacía sentir como un niño vislumbrando por primera vez algo hermoso. No se suponía que debía sentirse así, tan frágil. Sentirse así sólo lograría que todo lo lastime más.

“Te extrañé mucho” insistió Louis. Su voz tan cerca de su oído le puso a Harry la piel de gallina. “Quise volver antes, pero no podía… Lo siento” confesó.

Harry asintió, con la cabeza aún hundida en aquel hueco, incapaz siquiera de responder con palabras, con la esperanza de que ese gesto bastara para decir que lo entendía.

Porque lo entendía, claro que sí: Hannah era su novia, desde hace mucho tiempo, y no era una decisión liviana la que debía tomar; y no quería ser él quien lo presionara a tomarla.

Simplemente no podía evitar preguntarse si acaso hubiese sido distinto si se hubiesen conocido antes, si antes de que Louis se enamorara de Hannah, se hubiese enamorado de él. Si hubiesen sido novios al momento de presentarse al X-Factor, si sus madres los conocieran como yernos en vez de como el amigo de su hijo, si pudieran dormir juntos todas las noches y no tuvieran que pasarse de cama sólo para aparentar que no eran más que compañeros de cuarto.

Fue como si Louis hubiese leído sus pensamientos, como si supiera exactamente lo que Harry estaba pensando. Sostuvo a Harry por los hombros, obligándolo a salir de aquel hueco en el que estaba oculto, y le confesó, expresando la mayor sinceridad en su mirada azul profundo: “Si pudiera, Haz, lo haría. Sería todo mucho más fácil, ¿no?”

Harry sonrió, aún confundido y preocupado por la situación, aún lleno de preguntas sobre el futuro, pero sintiéndose mucho más acompañado que antes, sabiendo que Louis sentía lo mismo.

“Sería más fácil” admitió, con una sonrisa que se debatía entre frustrada y feliz.

Esta vez fue Harry quien levantó el brazo, invitando a Louis a hundirse en aquel hueco. Este abrazo era un poco más cómodo, la cabeza de Lou quedaba perfectamente a la altura del hombro de Harry, y la pana de la campera abrigaba su cuello y su hombro.

Por encima de las copas de los edificios, y a través de la espesa neblina, un resplandor rosáceo empezó a asomar, y aunque era bastante cursi y trillado, ninguno de los dos pudo contener la sonrisa.

“Pensar que dormimos siempre en la misma habitación y nunca vimos un amanecer juntos” murmuró Louis. Harry asintió y aprovechó el movimiento para acomodar bien su cabeza sobre la de Louis, sentir otra vez el olor que poco a poco se había dispersado de la campera.

“Es porque nuestra habitación da hacia el oeste” dijo como si la explicación fuera realmente necesaria. Louis no dijo nada, pero frunció las cejas en un gesto que, si Harry hubiese visto, habría interpretado como “No soy estúpido, sé que es por eso”.

“De todas formas” agregó Louis, “Aún si nuestra habitación diera al este” y no pudo contenerse de aclarar, “-que es por donde sale el sol, sé eso, Harry, no soy estúpido-” ganando de Harry una risa adorable, “Nunca estamos realmente juntos a esta hora, ¿no?”.

Harry reemplazó la sonrisa remanente de la risa por una más comprensiva, y asintió con la mirada aún perdida en el paisaje.

“Nos podríamos quedar dormidos” volvió a aclarar Harry, aunque otra vez, Louis no necesitaba que se lo dijeran. Sabía que era por eso, sabía que si seguían acostados en la misma cama al amanecer, corrían el riesgo de que varias horas más tarde alguien los descubriera abrazados como tórtolos. Era porque lo sabía que siempre, a determinada hora, interrumpía la compañía de Harry para pasarse a su cama, aun cuando a él también le costaba trabajo alejarse, aun cuando sentía que su cuerpo le rogaba que se quede cerca aunque sea un momento más.

“Nadie se enteraría si durmiéramos aquí” comentó Harry, procurando que no sonara realmente como una propuesta. Como Louis no decía nada, agregó, “No es como si nadie se vaya a levantar antes del mediodía”.

Louis asintió, ganando una sonrisa por parte de Harry que no pudo ver la mueca extraña dibujada en su rostro. Claro que Louis quería dormir con él, todas las noches, pero el motivo por el que no lo hacía no era simplemente porque no quería que los descubran, era porque mientras más cediera con Harry, más lo ilusionaría, más se ilusionaría él mismo y no era fácil. Realmente no lo era.

No era fácil dejar ir a Hannah, aunque obviamente no era estúpido y sabía que lo que tenía con ella era mucho más una amistad de lo que tenía con Harry. No sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría tomar esa decisión, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, no sabía siquiera si quería hacerlo.

Sólo sabía que mientras tanto, lo único que lograba era lastimar a Harry, y aunque lo más sano sería mantener distancia, no responder ni a las miradas, ni a los besos, no podía controlarse. No había forma en la que pudiera estar lejos de Harry cuando podía estar cerca, era físicamente doloroso.

Lo que sí podía hacer, aunque le costara horrores, era mantener las formas: Se había prometido que no dormirían juntos hasta que las cosas no estén resueltas, y que hasta ese momento nadie más sabría de su relación. Sobre todo, se había prometido que respetaría a Harry: que sería claro con él, que no mezclaría sentimientos con lo que claramente era sólo pasión, que no tomaría ventaja de un chico que no sólo era más joven sino, también, claramente más ingenuo.

Sin embargo, poco a poco, todos los límites se habían movido. Las cosas no estaban claras, no lo habían estado por un buen rato. Si lo estuvieran no se sonrojaría como un tonto cuando Harry le hiciera un cumplido, no lo hubiese extrañado horrores todo el fin de semana. No le hubiese confesado eso después de arrastrarlo hacia la terraza para que pudieran estar solos.

Los sentimientos ya se habían mezclado, hacía mucho tiempo y Louis hasta se atrevería a decir que desde un primer momento. Aunque había un magnetismo que atraía sus cuerpos, también había algo más profundo que encontraba sus miradas, en una habitación llena de gente, de ruido y de desorden.

Mientras se acomodaban, acurrucados, contra aquella especie de pórtico que daba entrada a la terraza, Louis pensó que poco a poco estaba entregándose más y más a Harry. Que cada día que pasaba con él se daba cuenta de que no era justo pensar que por ser el más adulto era el más fuerte, al contrario, era tan frágil e ingenuo como él.

Ingenuo de creer que había alguna forma posible en ese triángulo amoroso en que ninguno de los tres saliera lastimado.

Se sentó junto a Harry y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, prestándose de almohada para que él hiciera lo mismo sobre su pelo. Sintió sus dedos recorriendo su brazo y abrió la mano para poder tomarlo.

Sus dedos se enredaron, helados, y se quedaron inmóviles. El color rosáceo del cielo se iba azuleciendo mientras el sol subía, lentamente, hacia su trono.

Louis notó, por el respirar acompasado y lento de Harry, que se había quedado dormido y por un momento se preguntó cómo podía estar tan tranquilo. La respuesta le vino en seguida: no era él quien debía pensar y resolver. Era por eso Harry dormía tranquilo y Louis tenía aún los ojos bien abiertos.

Se sentía casi como en una experiencia de desdoblamiento, como si pudiera ver la escena desde afuera, los dos juntos, abrazados, compartiendo aquel primer amanecer juntos, cómodos, como si se pertenecieran y encajaran como piezas de un rompecabezas, como encajaban sus dedos entrelazados.

Y así como podía ver esa escena magnífica, podía ver la culpa en sus propios ojos. Podía ver la responsabilidad que tenía de aquel espacio aún incompleto entre ellos dos, aquel hueco que se llamaba Hannah y al que Harry no podía hacer más que contemplar. No era su responsabilidadresolver ese hueco entre ellos, era de Louis.

Bastaba simplemente tomar una decisión, pero… ¿Y después qué? Cuando ya no existiese ese mínimo espacio entre ellos dos, ¿qué pasaría? ¿No estaban ya lo suficientemente cerca? ¿Podrían realmente acercarse más? ¿Cuánto más dolerían las distancias cuando ese hueco hubiese desaparecido?

Mientras Louis se preguntaba si realmente podría con tanta cercanía, el sol finalmente se escapó del horizonte. El rosa se había borrado del cielo hacía un buen rato y la niebla poquito a poco comenzó a dispersarse.

Con la luz alumbrándolos ampliamente, con la tranquilidad de que el sol calentaría poco a poco los cuerpos y no dejaría que Harry se enfermara, Louis finalmente se permitió cerrar los ojos. Sabiendo aún que tenía una gran decisión por tomar, pero también completamente seguro de que no era una decisión liviana.

Los sentamientos preocupantes se fueron alejando poco a poco mientras se iba quedando dormido, y lo último que cruzó su mente antes de finalmente entregarse al sueño, fue que a la mañana siguiente su campera estaría impregnada con el aroma de Harry.


End file.
